


Marriage and Bonding

by mochieay



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Regency, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochieay/pseuds/mochieay
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a man in possession of a good fortune and an unacknowledged soulmark, must be in search of his bonded. If perchance, he cannot find his bonded, then he must be in want of a wife.A Pride and Prejudice Soulmate AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note - Tags will be added as the chapters of the fic are posted. 
> 
> This story is a Pride and Prejudice AU set in a universe where all characters have an intended soulmate. They can choose to marry for other reasons, but will forever feel unfulfilled. The marks are seen as overly romantic by many. Soulmates can recognize one another by their soulmarks (which will be explained in greater detail in the actual fic). The initial part of the story follows the general canon timeline, but it will diverge a little later on due to the addition of soulmarks and their ramifications. 
> 
> I have written most of the story already but am editing as I go. Let me know if you have any suggestions and I will try to work them in!

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a man in possession of a good fortune and an unacknowledged soulmark, must be in search of his bonded. If perchance, he cannot find his bonded, then he must be in want of a wife.

However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that his forearm is looked at in interest by all whom he meets. He is considered the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters, whether their marks match or not.

"Mr. Bennet," said Mrs. Bennet one evening, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

Mr. Bennet made no comment. More often than not, he made the practice of ignoring Mrs. Bennet’s conversation in favour of more important ventures – a good novel or a measure of brandy served as welcome distractions from her prattling.

Eying her husband, Mrs. Bennet continued, “Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it."

Mr. Bennet made no answer. Certainly, he did not glance up from his novel.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife.

Fed up with the interruption, Mr. Bennet acknowledged, "You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."

This was invitation enough and the only one she would likely receive.

"Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man from the north of England; that he came down on Monday to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he is to take possession before Michaelmas."

"What is his name?" His question was not a reflection of interest, merely a measure taken to hasten the end of their interlude.

"Bingley."

With a snort, Mr. Bennet finally glanced up from his novel, "Is he unacknowledged?"

"Oh! To be sure! A young man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year - though I know not if he wears an armband. What a fine thing for our girls!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"Mr. Bennet," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking."

"That his design in settling here was to bond with one of them?"

"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! No one can choose to whom they are intended! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore decide to marry them when he does not find his bonded. You must visit him as soon as he comes."

"I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go.”

"What would people think? That wouldn’t do at all. You must make the addresses!"

"It is more than I engage for, I assure you."

There were moments in her marriage that made Mrs. Bennet regret her decision to marry rather than wait for her bonded. This was one of those moments. Until Mr. Bennet made the proper introductions, Mrs. Bennet would be unable to advance the interests of her daughters.

"But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not.

"You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Bingley will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his bonding with any of the girls; though he cannot marry my little Lizzy."

"I desire you will do no such thing!”

"The others have nothing much to recommend them,” Mr. Bennet continued on as though he had not heard his wife at all - indeed he was not paying her any mind. “They are all silly and ignorant; but Lizzy has something more of quickness than her sisters. She alone, I insist, must wait for her true bonding."

"Mr. Bennet, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? Lizzy is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Jane, nor half so good-humoured as Lydia. But you are always giving her the preference.”

Mr. Bennet rolled his eyes at Mrs. Bennet’s claims. Thankfully, he had enough foresight to raise his book so that she did not notice the gesture.

Flustered, Mrs. Bennet continued, “You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves."

"You mistake me, Mrs. Bennet. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them these last twenty years at least."

"Ah, you do not know what I suffer."

"You will get over it, and live to see many unbonded young men come into the neighbourhood."

"It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them!"

Mr. Bennet was not so odd a character as he liked others to believe. He was a simple man who loved sarcastic humour, good books, and the opportunity to antagonize his wife. Mrs. Bennet, for her part, was a woman who made it the business of her life to get her daughters better settled than she herself had been; she was ill-suited to her circumstances and fancied she could do better by her children.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his bickering, Mr. Bennet visited Mr. Bingley at his earliest convenience. He had not originally intended to go, but it seemed to be the only way to avoid further protestations from his wife. Until the evening after the visit, Mrs. Bennet had no knowledge that Mr. Bennet went Netherfield. As a matter of protocol, Mr. Bennet tried to share as little information with his wife as was possible. It did wonders in lessening her tendency to ask him unsolicited questions.

The matter of his introduction with Mr. Bingley was eventually disclosed on the following evening.

All five of the Bennet ladies were occupied at various occupations in the parlour while their father enjoyed a spot of port. Jane, the eldest, and Elizabeth sorted through ribbons that they were adding to their ball gowns in preparation for an upcoming assembly. Mary was reading a book of sermons quietly in the corner. The two youngest – Kitty and Lydia – amused themselves with a deck of cards and an abundance of laughter and whispering. As for Mrs. Bennet, she was lightly lounging by the fire.

Observing his second daughter Elizabeth employed in trimming an armband to cover her forearm when not in polite society, Mr. Bennet suddenly addressed her with:

"I hope we will see how much Mr. Bingley likes it, Lizzy."

Elizabeth, having no clever rejoinder to reply to this unexpected statement with, was thankful when her mother cut into the conversation before she was required to respond.

"We are never to see what Mr. Bingley likes, since we are not to visit. He will have married someone whose soul has not marked him before we are ever introduced.”

"But you forget, mamma," interjected Elizabeth after her comment, "that we shall meet him at the assemblies. Mrs. Long promised to introduce him."

"I do not believe Mrs. Long will do any such thing. She has two nieces of her own. I suspect that when she realizes one of my girls is destined for Mr. Bingley, she will try to steal him away for them. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no good opinion of her."

“I am glad to find that you do not depend on her serving you," added Mr. Bennet, “but she cannot control the words laid bare on his arm. He will love who he is destined to love and what he thinks of her qualities will be displayed for any who happen to see his written words.”

It was a true enough statement, but not one that would satisfy Mrs. Bennet. Great men of consequence were sometimes known to forsake their intended soulmates in favour of more advantageous matches. Thankfully, Mrs. Bennet deigned not to make any reply, to her husband's statement. It would only have prolonged the conversation further. Instead, she was unable to contain herself from scolding one of her daughters.

"Don't pull at the ribbons on your armband so, Kitty, for Heaven's sake! You’ll pull it to pieces.  Have a little compassion on my nerves.”

"I did not notice what I was doing," replied Kitty fretfully. It was considered poor manners to draw attention to your mark without due cause. Only someone who was frightfully self-centered would deign to play with their armband. By way of distraction, Kitty attempted to change the subject. "When is our next ball to be?"

"To-morrow fortnight," Mrs. Bennet was easily distracted at the mention of the upcoming assembly. Balls were one of the few settings which were appropriate for ladies to show their soulmarks. As if in sudden remembrance, Mrs. Bennett frowned, "and Mrs. Long does not come back till the day before; so it will be impossible for her to introduce Mr. Bingley, for she will not know him herself."

Mr. Bennet renewed his contributions to the conversation, "Then you may have the advantage over your friend, and introduce Mr. Bingley to her."

"Impossible, Mr. Bennet, impossible, when I am not acquainted with him myself; how can you be so teasing?"

“If we do not venture somebody else will; and after all, Mrs. Long and her nieces must stand their chance; and, therefore, as she will think it an act of kindness, if you decline the office, I will take it on myself."

All six ladies stared at their father in shock. Mr. Bennett rarely attended balls and it seemed unlikely that he would do so in order to make introductions with a man that he had never met. There was no reason to it. What could he possibly mean by his declaration?

Finally, when the silence had stretched for several moments, Mrs. Bennett found her voice enough to reply, "Nonsense, nonsense!"

"Do you consider the forms of introduction and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense? I cannot quite agree with you there. But let us return the conversation to Mr. Bingley."

"I am sick of Mr. Bingley," cried his wife.

"I am sorry to hear that; but why did not you tell me that before? If I had known as much yesterday morning I certainly would not have called on him. It is very unlucky; but as I have actually paid the visit, we cannot escape the acquaintance now."

The astonishment of the ladies was just what he wished; that of Mrs. Bennet perhaps surpassing the rest. When the first tumult of joy was over, she began to press him for details about the gentleman in question. 

"I knew I should persuade you at last! Well, how pleased I am! You must tell us more about Mr. Bingley."

Mr. Bennett set down his glass of port before replying, “I said what needed to be said and made the overtures which were perfunctory between men in our respective positions.”

With that rejoinder, he seemed to consider the conversation closed. Unfortunately, his statement lacked the details necessary to satisfy any of the ladies present. They attacked him in various ways—with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of them all by quitting the room.

It wasn’t until the next morning that their curiosity was obliged. They were forced to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour and friend, Lady Lucas. Lady Lucas paid a visit to Longbourn with two of her daughters - Charlotte and Maria – as was the custom of the two families when there was gossip of importance to share.

Her report was highly favourable, if not detailed enough. Sir William, Lady Lucas’s husband had been one of the first in the neighbourhood to pay a visit to the new tenant at Netherfield. He had been delighted with the acquaintance. Mr. Bingley was, by all reports, quite young, wonderfully handsome, and extremely agreeable.  He had made mention, upon being prompted, that he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. To crown the whole, it was imparted that Mr. Bingley chose not to cover his soulmark with an armband. While Lady Lucas was unable to impart any details as to what was written on his wrist, it was a fortuitous sign that Mr. Bingley was showing his mark so brazenly. There were, of course, less agreeable gentlemen who might cover their marks in an attempt to prevent a connection with an undesirable intended

"If I can see my daughters well bonded without needing to resort to marriage, I shall have nothing left to wish for," said Mrs. Bennet to her friend who promptly agreed. It was always challenging to decide when to give up waiting for a soulmate in favour of setting for a marriage to secure one's circumstances.

* * *

In a few days, Mr. Bingley returned Mr. Bennet's visit. The two men sat for about twenty minutes in the library making conversation. It was a trying visit for both men as they were of decidedly different constitutions. Mr. Bennett was fond of quiet discourse about his novels while Mr. Bingley would rather talk about anything else in the world. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, awkward glances, and light conversation about Mr. Bingley’s visit with at Lucas Lodge, Mr. Bennett stumbled upon the topic of his daughters. Mr. Bennet shared a short description of each of his daughters and their supposed virtues. Jane was portrayed as sweet and gentle. Elizabeth, always his favourite, was lively and full of intelligence. The youngest three faired much less kindly to his sketch of their characters. They were young, silly girls, who he spent as little time with as he could manage.

The topic of the Bennett daughters was, naturally, of interest to Mr. Bingley. He had entertained hopes of meeting them during his visit, or at least spying one of them from a distance. Their beauty was often repeated in the county, but an introduction was not to be. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining from an upper window that he wore a blue coat, and rode a black horse.

Upon his departure, the ladies gathered around Mr. Bennett for further intelligence.  He had little to share in the way of news, but they were able to learn a crucial piece of information. After his description of the Bennett daughters, Mr. Bennett had been able to see Mr. Bingley’s soulmark. He could not recall what it said at the beginning of their meeting, but by the end it contained only a solitary word. It would seem that Mr. Bingley thought his intended was _**kind**._

This fact naturally inspired fits of excited exclamations from all the ladies as they argued over which one of them had the kindliest nature. It was determined – though Lydia dissented from popular opinion – that the word must be referring to Jane. Who could possibly be kinder than Jane?

“Jane, my love, you are the most beautiful, the most lovely. I dare say Mr. Bingley will dance with you at the next ball!” stated Mrs. Bennett.

"Oh!" interjected Lydia, "I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I'm the tallest. I will surely dance all night!"

The rest of the day was spent determining when they should ask Mr. Bingley to dinner.

* * *

The invitation was for naught as they quickly heard a report that Mr. Bingley was returning to town. Mrs. Bennet was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in town so soon after his arrival in Hertfordshire; and she began to fear that he was merely trifling rather than truly searching for his intended. It was a fair concern and one that was echoed by many in the neighbourhood. Thankfully, Lady Lucas was able to quiet many of her fears by starting the idea of Mr. Bingley being gone to London only to get a large party for the ball.  The girls grieved over the idea of a large party of ladies, for surely there was no reason to further local acquaintanceships when your party was so large to begin with. Besides, there were never enough gentlemen present to stand up with all of the ladies who would want to dance at a public assembly.  They were comforted when the party entered the assembly room and consisted of only five altogether—Mr. Bingley, his two sisters, the husband of the one sister, and another young man of a striking disposition.

It was fine party that drew the attention of all in the room, not just the Bennett women. Mr. Bingley remained a good-looking with a pleasant countenance.  His sisters were fine women, with an air of decided fashion. Their formal gloves, which were decorated with a spectacular array of feathers and strands of pearls covered any sign of their soulmarks. Naturally, these were politely removed once the ladies were properly situated with their party. Everything about the sisters spoke of decorum and grace, even if they did show a slightly haughty attitude. Mr. Hurst, who was the husband of the eldest sister, was a portly gentleman who seemed uninterested in the proceedings around him. He was, however, dressed ostentatiously in full shirtsleeves which gathered much attention.

Mr. Darcy was defined by his fine, tall person, handsome features, and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year, likely more. It was an unbelievable sum, one that could make even the most romantic of mothers to coax her daughter into choosing a marriage over a soulmatch. Mr. Darcy was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, until his manners turned the tide of his popularity. He was discovered to be proud; to be above his company; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance.

Mr. Bingley was lively and unreserved danced every dance. He was quick to roll up his sleeves and seemed to have no reservations about baring his wrist to all in his acquaintance. It spoke well to a trusting and good nature that was admired by many. Mr. Bingley seemed to pay special favour to Jane by dancing with her twice. To her sister’s discerning eyes, Jane seemed gratified. Though it was in a quieter gratification than many other ladies would display.

In contrast, Mr. Darcy danced only once with Mrs. Hurst and once with Miss Bingley. He then declined being introduced to any other lady present.  Instead, Mr. Darcy spent most of the evening walking about the room while occasionally deigning to speak with one of his own party. When he happened to remove his coat later in the evening, it was found that his entire forearm – from elbow to wrist – was covered by a black silk armband. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Bennet, whose dislike of his general behaviour was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted her daughter Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances. During part of that time, Mr. Darcy had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Mr. Bingley, to press his friend to join in on the celebrations.

"Come, Darcy. I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Mr. Bingley with alarm, " Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty."

Looking towards Jane, Mr. Darcy replied: "You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room."

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turning round he looked for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own. He glanced down and seemed to brush a piece of lint off of his arm without much thought. Finally, he said: "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr. Bingley followed his advice and returned to the dance while Mr. Darcy walked off to the side of the room on his own.  Elizabeth remained with no very cordial feelings toward the gentleman. She told the story, however, with great spirit among her friends; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

The evening passed pleasantly to the whole family. Before they could think of expecting it, it was time to leave. Although, they were gratified to hear from Mr. Bingley that he was thinking of holding a ball at Netherfield.  Mrs. Bennet was pleased to see her daughters so admired. Jane, in particular, had seemed to draw attention from the Netherfield party. Mary had heard herself mentioned to Miss Bingley as the most accomplished girl in the neighbourhood; and Catherine and Lydia had been fortunate enough never to be without partners, which was all that they had yet learnt to care for at a ball. They returned, therefore, in good spirits to Longbourn, to find Mr. Bennet still up with a book. He had rather hoped to be overlooked by his wife upon her return, but soon found that his hopes were not fulfilled.

"Oh! Mr. Bennet," Mrs. Bennett exclaimed as she entered the room, "we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. Jane was so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how well she looked; Mr. Bingley thought her quite lovely, and danced with her twice! Only think of that, my dear; he actually danced with her twice! She was almost the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss Lucas. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her! But, however, he did not seem to admire her at all; indeed, nobody can, you know. He seemed quite struck with Jane as she was going down the dance and asked her for next. Then he danced with Miss King, and then with Maria Lucas, and then with Jane again, and then with Lizzy, and then Miss Lucas again—"

"If he had had any compassion for me," Mr. Bennet interrupted as he gathered up his book and made to leave the room, "he would not have danced half so much! For God's sake, say no more of his partners. Oh that he had sprained his ankle in the first dance!"

"Oh! I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome! And his sisters are charming women. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than their gloves. I dare say the lace upon Mrs. Hurst's—"

Here she was interrupted again. Mr. Bennet protested against any description of finery. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Darcy.

"But I can assure you," she added, "that Lizzy does not lose much by not suiting _his_ fancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great yet refusing to show his wrist to anyone! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there to have given him one of your set-downs. I quite detest the man."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, Jane and Elizabeth were left on their own. The former, who had been cautious in her praise of Mr. Bingley in the presence of her family, expressed to her sister just how much she had admired his countenance.

“He is exactly what every good man ought to be - sensible, good-humoured, lively; and I never saw such happy manners!”

"He is also handsome, which a young man ought likewise to be if he possibly can.” Elizabeth cheekily replied, “Has your mark shifted to match his character?"

Jane merely blushed in response to her sister’s inquiry. Though the sisters were as close as sisters could possibly be, Jane was not one to readily talk about the shifting of her mark. She knew too well the dangers of relying on the words to tell you of a gentleman’s intentions.

A year previous, she had entertained the intentions of a gentleman who had seemed perfectly suited to the words on her arm. Unfortunately, after the quiet exchange of some rather flowery prose, it had not amounted to anything. She was left with raised expectations, a disappointed mother, and an unfulfilled bondmark.

“Oh, come now Jane,” Elizabeth had always been persistent when something piqued her curiosity. “What does your mark say this evening?”

Finally relenting, Jane replied, “I assume it says exactly what it did at the start of the evening - though most men are apt to be **_an agreeable and honest gentleman_** if you trust in them to show themselves truly.”

“So you haven’t looked, then?” Elizabeth teased, “Do you not think Mr. Bingley matches your words?”

"I haven’t looked but I was very much flattered by Mr. Bingley asking me to dance a second time.” Jane tried to redirect the conversation from her words, “I did not expect such a compliment."

"Did not you? I did for you. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments always take _you_ by surprise, and _me_ never. What could be more natural than his asking? No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is very agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider person."

"Dear Lizzy!"

"You are a great deal too apt, you know, to like people in general. You never see a fault in anybody. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes. I don’t think I have ever heard you speak ill of another human being in your entire life. However, are you to find your match if every man you meet fits the same description?"

"I would not wish to be hasty in censuring anyone, but I always speak what I think."

"I know you do, and it is that which makes the wonder. With your good sense, to be so honestly blind to the follies and nonsense of others! And so you like this man's sisters, too, do you? Their manners are not equal to his."

Jane frowned at her younger sister. This conversation was one they had shared many times before. One sister believed the other too forgiving of others while the other saw the quick judgement and censure of the other.

"They are very pleasing women when you converse with them.” She carefully replied, “Miss Bingley is to live with her brother. It speaks highly of her character that she is willing to sacrifice the opportunity to socialize in the company of eligible gentlemen to keep his house for him. If I am not mistaken if we shall find a very charming neighbour in her."

Elizabeth listened in silence but was not convinced as quickly as her sister. The Bingley sister’s had not calculated their behaviour at the assembly to please in general; and with more quickness of observation and less pliancy of temper than her sister, she was very little disposed to approve them.

They were in fact very fine ladies; not deficient in good humour when they were pleased, nor disagreeable is disposition when in proper company, but they were undoubtedly conceited. They were both rather handsome, sharing their brother’s fair constitution and slight form. Every indication, as suggested by their dancing and manners, indicated that they had been educated in town. Indeed, it had been well established that they had a fortune of twenty thousand pounds apiece. However, their finery was such that one could believe they spent more than one in their position ought. Though they were born to a respectable family in the north of England; a circumstance deeply impressed on their memories, their fortune had been acquired through a relation in trade.

Mr. Bingley had inherited property to the amount of nearly a hundred thousand pounds from his late father. With it, he had intended to buy an estate in the county of his beloved. As he was now provided with a good house and the liberty of a manor, it was doubtful to many of those who best knew the easiness of his temper, whether he might not spend the remainder of his days at Netherfield, and leave the next generation to purchase.

His sisters were anxious for his having an estate of his own; though he was now only established as a tenant. Mr. Bingley was tempted by an accidental recommendation to look at Netherfield House. He took it immediately. Miss Bingley, as she was not currently being courted by her intended, begrudgingly agreed to preside her brother’s table until he bonded a respectable lady or took leave of the area.  It was a lucky happenstance that her brother was friends with respectable gentlemen who would undoubtedly visit during his tenure and be thrown into her path. The other sister, Mrs. Hurst, had bonded a man of more fashion than fortune. As such, they took leave to join her brother’s party whenever the opportunity provided itself.

Between Mr. Bingley and Darcy, there was a very steady friendship, in spite of great opposition of disposition. In understanding, Darcy was superior. Bingley was by no means deficient, but Darcy was clever. He was at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners, though well-bred, were not inviting. In that respect, his friend had greatly the advantage. Bingley was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, Darcy was continually giving offence.

Perhaps it was their common circumstance which connected the two men in friendship. Neither had found their bonded, though it was widely suggested that only one was actively looking. Mr. Bingley had always been open about his desire to bond the woman he was intended. Mr. Darcy, in contrast, never spoke with anyone about his mark and guarded the words with the precision of a man of unflinching decisiveness. It was speculated that he either knew the woman to whom he was destined and found her lacking, or that he found the words themselves were lacking in some quality that he demanded in his future spouse.

The manner in which they spoke of the Meryton assembly was sufficiently characteristic. Bingley had never met with more pleasant people in his life; everybody had been most kind and attentive to him. He had soon felt acquainted with all the room and found many of the girls to be quite uncommonly pretty. Darcy, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no fashion. He felt they lacked the proper formality – indeed, they had all laid bare their arms without proper thought to decorum or station. Miss Bennet, he acknowledged to be pretty, but she smiled too much.

Mrs. Hurst and her sister allowed it to be so - they admired her character in not fawning over their brother, and pronounced her to be one whom they would not object to know more of.

* * *

 

Within a short walk of Longbourn lived a family with whom the Bennets were particularly intimate. Sir William Lucas had been formerly in trade in Meryton, where he had made a tolerable fortune, and risen to the honour of knighthood by an address to the king. The distinction had perhaps been felt too strongly. It had given him a disgust to his business, and his wife a disgust to the company provided by those who worked in trade, so they had removed to a house about a mile from Meryton. Unshackled by business, he chose to occupy himself solely in being pleasantly courteous to those around him.   

Lady Lucas was well-suited to the life of calm leisure which her bond had brought her. She was not particularly bright, but she led a comfortable life which had resulted in several children. The eldest of them, a sensible, intelligent young woman, of an age past polite mentioning, was Elizabeth's intimate friend Charlotte.

That the two families should meet to debrief a ball was absolutely necessary, and the morning after the assembly brought them together at Longbourn to exchange intelligence.

"You began the evening well, Charlotte, you were Mr. Bingley's first choice," said Mrs. Bennet dismissively to Miss Lucas. It was, in her opinion, an unacknowledged fact that Charlotte would never be equal to the Bennet daughter’s beauty. Indeed, though Charlotte was a pleasant and kind woman, she was acknowledged to be plain and unassuming. Her mark was likewise steady and unassuming, though it betrayed more optimism than Charlotte would admit – **_able to see what others cannot._**

"Yes, we danced together twice; but he seemed to like another better."

"Oh! You mean Jane, I suppose. To be sure that did seem as if he admired her - indeed I rather believe he mentioned something in relation to his mark.”

"Perhaps you mean what I overheard between him and Mr. Robinson; did not I mention it to you?” Lady Lucas interjected, “Mr. Robinson's asking him how he liked our Meryton assemblies, and whether he did not think there were a great many pretty women in the room?”

“Yes, I heard something about that - but I hardly know what. What was it he replied?”

“He answered almost immediately. ‘Oh! beyond a doubt; and my mark cannot help but agree she is the prettiest girl in the entire world.'"

"Upon my word! And my Jane is quite lovely”

Jane blushed crimson at her mother’s words but did not refute them.

"My overhearings were more in concern to Eliza," said Charlotte. "Poor Eliza! To be just tolerable."

"I beg you would not put it into Lizzy's head to be vexed by Mr. Darcy’s ill-treatment, for he is such a disagreeable man. It would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him! Mrs. Long told me last night that he sat close to her for half-an-hour without once opening his lips."

"Are you quite sure, mother?” asked Jane. "I certainly saw Mr. Darcy speaking to her."

"Aye - he could not help answering her when asked a direct question, but she said he seemed quite angry at being spoken to."

"Miss Bingley told me,” continued Jane, "that he never speaks much, unless among his intimate acquaintances. With them, he is remarkably agreeable."

"I do not believe a word of it, my dear. If he had been so very agreeable, he would never have kept his mark covered all evening.  But I can guess how it was; he thought himself rather above our company and stayed to himself lest he meets the poor soul who is destined to his mark.”

"I do not mind his not talking to Mrs. Long," whispered Charlotte to her friend, "but I wish he had danced with you."

"I believe, I may safely promise you never to dance with him," replied Elizabeth.

"His pride," Lady Lucas suggested to the group, "does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so very fine an unbonded young man, with family, fortune, everything in his favour, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a right to be proud."

"That is very true," replied Elizabeth, "and I could easily forgive his pride if he had not mortified mine."

"Pride," observed Mary, without looking up from her sermons, "is a very common failing. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that human nature is particularly prone to it. Vanity and pride are different things, of course, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to the truth about us, vanity to what we would have others think of us."

The women nodded in agreement. Mary's statements, though condescending and usually unnecessary, often shed truth on the world around her.

"One could suppose," Mary continued, "that the difference between pride and vanity explains why people are often surprised by their matches. Our vanity does not allow us to believe the words written on our matches arm. We let vanity get in the way of understanding what pride would allow us to see.

"If I were as rich as Mr. Darcy," cried Lydia, "I should not care about anything else. I would buy the finest of carriages, and drink a bottle of wine a day."

"Then you would drink a great deal more than you ought," cautioned Mrs. Bennet; "and if I were to see you at it, I should take away your bottle directly."

* * *

 

As it could not be avoided by anyone of any civility, the ladies of Netherfield soon visited the ladies of Longbourn. Though the mother was found to be intolerable, and the younger sisters not worth speaking to as they chattered incessantly about their marks, the two eldest were found to be adequate.

By Jane, this attention was received with the greatest pleasure, but Elizabeth still found she could not like them. Their kindness to Jane, such as it was, was likely due to their brother’s admiration. It was evident to Elizabeth that he admired Jane and it was equally evident that Jane was on her way to being very much in love with him. Naturally, she mentioned her observations to Charlotte.

"It is sometimes a disadvantage to be so very guarded.” Charlotte replied with a frown, “If a woman conceals her affection from the object of it, she may lose the opportunity of fixing him; and it will then be but poor consolation to believe the world equally in the dark. There are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten, a woman had better show more affection than she feels.”

"But if a woman is partial to a man, he must surely recognize it, if only from the words on his arm."

"Perhaps he must if he sees enough of her and they truly are matched. But, though most couples meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and they rarely have the opportunity to ascertain a true match before they have agreed to be married well together. A woman should make the most of every half-hour in which she can command her desired's attention. When she is secure of him, there will be more leisure for them to recognize the match for what it is."

"Your plan is a good one," replied Elizabeth, "were nothing in question but the desire of being well married, and if I were determined to get a rich husband, I dare say I should adopt it. But Jane is not acting by design, she is acting to match with her soulbonded. As yet, she cannot even be certain of the degree of her own regard nor of its reasonableness. She has known him only a fortnight. That is not enough time to know if their souls match."

"Not as you represent it. Had she merely dined with him, she might only have discovered whether he had a good appetite; but you must remember that four evenings have also been spent together - and four evenings may do a great deal to change the words upon your arm."

Elizabeth scoffed at her friend's practicality, "I do not imagine that much has unfolded. Only time will tell if they are truly a match for one another."

"Well," said Charlotte carefully "I wish Jane success with all my heart; and if she were married to him tomorrow, I should think she had as good a chance of happiness as if she were to be studying his character for a year. Happiness in marriage is a matter entirely unrelated to matching marks. If the circumstances of their life are not in all things equal, it does not advance their felicity in the least. Sometimes one must marry based on one's position in life, rather than bond by the words they use to describe the other half of their soul."

"You make me laugh, Charlotte; but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself."

"Many a successful marriage has been commenced without the couple being truly meant for one another. You can be happy with someone without being destined for them."


	4. Chapter 4

Occupied by thoughts of what Mr. Bingleys’s words might say, Elizabeth did not spare time for how her own words may be shifting.

Indeed, she was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of Mr. Bingley’s friend. Though Mr. Darcy had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he began to find her person was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. In spite of his asserting that her family did not have manners suitable for the fashionable world, he was caught by her refinement. Unlike so many other ladies of his acquaintance, she never attempted to steal his soul words from him. It was a refreshing and captivating change from the society he usually kept.

Of his admiration, she was perfectly unaware; to her, he was only the man who had not thought her handsome enough to dance with.

One evening, at Sir William Lucas's, they assembled as a large party. Mr. Darcy, as a step towards conversing with Elizabeth himself, attended to her conversation with others.

"What does Mr. Darcy mean, by listening to my conversation with Colonel Forster? He has a very satirical eye and must surely be finding me lacking in something," she questioned Mary.

Mary glanced lightly at her sister, "Elizabeth! You would serve your intentions much better by politely engaging with the man rather than by antagonizing him."

"But I must certainly let him know that I see what he is about. If I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of his recrimination."

On his approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Elizabeth was immediately provoked to insist he join in on their conversation.

"Did you not think, Mr. Darcy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now when I was teasing Mr. Bingley to give us a ball at Netherfield?"

Having been so directly addressed, Mr. Darcy could do little but reply, "With great energy; but dances are always a subject which makes a lady energetic."

"You are severe on my sex."

Mr. Darcy merely raised an eyebrow in reply.

"It will soon be her turn to be teased," interjected Kitty. "I am going to open the instrument, Lizzy, and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange creature by way of a sister! Always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is,” her sentence trailed off lightly.  

“Are you to deny my request, dear sister?”

"Very well, if it must be so, it must." Elizabeth smiled ruefully. She turned gravely to Mr. Darcy, "I really must apologize for this to someone who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers."

Her performance was pleasing, though by no means exceptional. After a song or two, she was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by her sister Mary,

Mary, having long since been reconciled to being the only plain one in the family, had worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments. She relied on her soulwords to guide her exploration of music, scripture, and other disciplined pursuits. Though she had developed an acknowledged talent on the pianoforte, her studiousness had given it a pedantic manner, which would have injured a higher degree of excellence than she had reached. Elizabeth, easy and unaffected, had been listened to with much more pleasure, though not playing half so well; and Mary, at the end of a long concerto, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by Scotch and Irish airs, at the request of her younger sisters, who, with some of the Lucases, and two or three officers, joined eagerly in dancing at one end of the room.

Mr. Darcy stood near them in apparent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening, to the exclusion of all conversation, and was engrossed by his thoughts until he was approached by Sir William Lucas.

"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Darcy! There is nothing like dancing after all. I knew I was destined to my lovely wife when I saw my words shift as she danced with me for the first time." Sir William Lucas began, “I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished society.”

"Certainly, sir; and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. Every fool can dance."

Sir William tactfully ignored the implied insult against his soulmark.

"Your friend performs delightfully," he continued after a pause, on seeing Bingley join the group with Charlotte Lucas; "and I doubt not that you are an adept in the science yourself, Mr. Darcy."

"You saw me dance at Meryton, I believe, sir."

"Yes, indeed, and received no inconsiderable pleasure from the sight. Do you often dance?”

"It is a compliment which I never pay to any place if I can avoid it."

The conversation awkwardly fizzled until it was resurrected by Sir William, "You have a house in town?”

Mr. Darcy bowed.

"I had once had some thought of fixing in town myself. I am fond of superior society, as you know from our dinner last week, but I did not feel quite certain that the air of London would agree with Lady Lucas."

He paused in hopes of an answer, but his companion was not disposed to make any.

Elizabeth happened to pass by them at that moment. In a fit of what was likely desperation rather than gallantry, he called out to her, "My dear Miss Eliza, why are you not dancing? Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure when so much beauty is before you."

And, taking her hand, he would have given it to Mr. Darcy who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back with some discomposure.

"Indeed, sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

Mr. Darcy, with grave propriety, requested to be allowed the honour of her hand. However, Elizabeth was determined and his entreaty was in vain.

Sir William attempted one last persuasion, "you excel so much in the dance that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige you.”

"Mr. Darcy is all politeness," said Elizabeth, smiling.

"He is, indeed; but, considering the inducement, we cannot wonder at his complaisance - for who would object to such a partner?"

Elizabeth looked archly and turned away sharply.

Her resistance had not injured her with the gentleman, and he was thinking of her with some complacency when he was later approached by Miss Bingley.

"I can guess the subject of your reverie." She admonished.

"I should imagine not."

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner - in such society, and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity, and yet the noise - the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all those people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!"

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Miss Bingley immediately fixed her eyes on his face and desired he would tell her of the lady. Mr. Darcy smiled lightly to himself, then brushed his fingers across his armband. The action did not go unnoticed by his companion.

“Well? Who inspires such reflections?”

 Mr. Darcy finally deigned to share a name:

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" repeated Miss Bingley in panicked astonishment. "I am taken in confusion. How long has she been such a favourite? Pray, when am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to bonding, in a moment.”

"Nay, if you are serious about it, I shall consider the matter is absolutely settled. You will be having a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she will always be at Pemberley with you."

He listened to her with perfect indifference while she chose to entertain herself in this manner; and as his inattention to his mark convinced her that all was safe, her wit flowed long.

* * *

Mr. Bennet's property consisted almost entirely in an estate of two thousand a year, which, unfortunately for his daughters, was entailed, in default of a true bond, on a distant relation. Their mother's fortune, though ample for her situation, could not make up for the deficiency of his. Her father had been an attorney in Meryton and had left her four thousand pounds.

She had a sister bonded to a Mr. Phillips, who had been a clerk to their father and succeeded him in the business once a match was made. Her brother was settled with his bonded in a respectable line of trade in London.

The village of Longbourn was only one mile from Meryton; a most convenient distance for the young ladies, who visited there three or four times a week to visit their aunt. The two youngest, Kitty and Lydia, were particularly frequent in their attentions. When nothing better offered, a walk to Meryton was necessary to amuse their morning hours and furnish conversation for the evening. However bare of news the country, in general,l might be, they always contrived to learn something from their aunt. At present, they were well supplied both with news and happiness by the recent arrival of a militia regiment in the neighbourhood; it was to remain the whole winter, and Meryton was the headquarters.

This was, naturally, a matter of some importance to Lydia who insisted that her mark – _**a man dressed in red** _ – must match with one of the regimentals. Lydia could talk of nothing but officers. Mr. Bingley's large fortune, the mention of which gave animation to their mother, was worthless in her eyes when compared to a man in uniform.

Their visits to Mrs. Phillips now brought the most interesting intelligence. Every day added something to their knowledge of the officers' names and connections. Their lodgings were not long a secret, and at length, they began to know the officers themselves.

After listening one morning to their effusions on this subject, Mr. Bennet coolly observed, "From all that I can collect by your manner of talking, you must be two of the silliest girls in the country. I have suspected it some time, but I am now convinced."

Kitty was disconcerted and made no answer to her father. Lydia, with perfect indifference, continued to express her admiration of Colonel Forster, and her hope of seeing him in the course of the day.

"I am astonished, husband," said Mrs. Bennet in dismay, "that you should be so ready to think your own children silly. If I wished to think slightingly of anybody's children, it should not be of my own!”

"If my children are silly, I hope to be always sensible of it."

"Yes - but as it happens, they are all very clever."

"This is the only point, I flatter myself, on which we do not agree. I had hoped that our sentiments coincided in every particular, but I must so far differ from you as to think our two youngest daughters uncommonly foolish.”

Mrs. Bennet seemed taken aback by her husband’s words. After taking a moment to compose herself, she mustered, “How can you begrudge someone in searching for their mark? Are you so callous as that?”

Mr. Bennet turned back to his letters without reply.  It need not be said that he himself had settled for a marriage rather than following the words on his arm.

“Mr. Bennet” Mrs. Bennet ventured after pausing to collect herself, “You must not expect our girls to make the choices we have made. I remember the time when I liked a red coat very well myself - and, indeed, my soulmark still does. If a smart young colonel, with five or six thousand a year, should want one of my girls I shall not say nay to him; and I thought Colonel Forster looked very becoming the other night in his regimentals."


	5. Chapter 5

The ladies were surprised by the entrance of a footman with a note for Jane; it came from Netherfield. The servant did not wait for a reply, which either meant that no reply was expected or that its recipients felt there could only be one response.

"Well, Jane, who is it from? Mr. Bingly? What is it about? Does his handwriting match your soulmark? Well, Jane, make haste and tell us; make haste, my love." Mrs. Bennet's eyes sparkled with pleasure as she watched her eldest daughter.

"It is from Miss Bingley," Jane simply stated. Faced with inquisitive looks and invasive questions from her relations, she could do nothing but pass the note to Elizabeth who read it to the room at large.

" _My Friend Jane,_

_"If you are not so compassionate as to dine to-day with Louisa and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives. A whole day's tete-a-tete between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the Lucases._

_-Yours ever,_

_Caroline Bingley"_

"With the Lucases!" cried Mrs. Bennet.

"Dining out," Kitty muttered as she fiddled with the lace on her wrist cuff, "that is very unlucky.”

"Can I have the carriage for the trip?" asked Jane. The sky had a foreboding presence which seemed to threaten to spill rain upon the countryside at a moment’s notice.

Mrs. Bennet thoughtfully glanced out the window, "No, my dear, you had better go on horseback.”

“In the rain?” cried Lydia, “her petticoats will be ruined! They’ll make Jane stay all night until she is dried through.”

“Exactly, my dear” returned her mother, “then Mr. Bingley will be sure to see her!”

"That would be a good scheme," said Elizabeth, "if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home in a carriage."

"The gentlemen will have Mr. Bingley's chaise to go to Lucas Lodge, and the Hursts have no horses to their own."

"I had much rather go in the coach."

"But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, as always.”

Jane was therefore obliged to go on horseback, and her mother attended her to the door with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day. Her hopes were answered; Jane had not been gone long before it poured down upon the countryside. Her sisters were uneasy for her, but the rain continued the whole evening without intermission. Jane certainly could not come home, carriage or otherwise.

* * *

 Until the next morning, however, Mrs. Bennet was not aware of the felicity of her contrivance. Though the sky had brightened considerable, Jane still had not returned.

Breakfast was scarcely over when a servant from Netherfield brought a note for Elizabeth.

_"My Dearest Lizzy,_

_"I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr. Jones - therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me. Excepting a sore throat and headache, there is not much the matter with me. Think well on me, as I am sure I will be home without delay once I am feeling better._

_Yours, etc."_

"Well," said Mr. Bennet, when Elizabeth had read the note aloud, "if your daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness, or if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Bingley, and under your orders."

"I am not afraid of her dying, Mr. Bennet. People do not die of little trifling colds. She will be taken good care of and the note says they are fetching the doctor to see to her. As long as she stays there, it is all very well. The more time she has to make out Mr. Bingley’s character, the better the chance they will be successfully matched."

“Either their words are matched, or they are not. His seeing more of her will not change that fact. This scheme of yours has done nothing but put Jane in harm’s way. I hope you are properly ashamed of your actions.”

Elizabeth, feeling really anxious for her sister’s wellbeing, was determined to go to her. As her father could not spare the horses from their duties on the farm, she had no choice but to walk.

"How can you be so silly," asked her mother in surprise, “You will not be fit to be seen when you get there in all this mud."

"I shall be very fit to see Jane - which is all I want. The distance is nothing when one has a motive; only three miles. I shall be back by dinner."

"I admire your benevolence," observed Mary, "but every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason; and, in my opinion, exertion should always be in proportion to what is required. Is your presence really necessary to aid Jane’s recovery?"

"Lydia and I will go as far as Meryton with you," said Kitty with a smile. Their company was gratefully accepted, and the three young ladies set off together.

"If we make haste," said Lydia, as they walked along, "perhaps we may see something of the officers."

In Meryton, they parted. Kitty and Lydia went off in search of new ribbons to decorate their armbands before heading to their aunt’s home for tea. Elizabeth continued her walk alone, crossing field after field at a quick pace until she found her path impeded by a fence.  As she slipped between its bars, she felt her armband catch on a loose bit of wood and tear down the middle. There was nothing to be done to repair it; she was forced to carry on with her words exposed to the world. At last, she found herself within view of the manor. With weary ankles, dirty stockings and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise she was shown into the breakfast-parlour.

All but Jane were assembled and her appearance created a great deal of surprise. That she should have walked three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by herself, was almost incredible to Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. Elizabeth was correctly convinced that they held her in contempt for it. She was received, however, very politely. No mention was made of her bare wrist, which she took pains to hide within the folds of her skirt less she be met with scorn. Mr. Hurst seemed to only be thinking of his breakfast.

Mr. Bingley received her good humour and kindness. He seemed delighted that she was able to provide companionship to sister. This naturally warmed him further in Elizabeth’s regard as she was touched to see his show of affection towards Jane.

Elizabeth had difficulty making out Mr. Darcy’s response to her sudden intrusion. Like Mr. Hurst, he said very little. However, at her arrival, he had stopped eating and seemed to focus his entire attention on her.  She presumed his recrimination and contempt at the sight of the words on her wrist prevented him from being able to stomach his morning repast.

Her inquiries after her sister were not very favourably answered by Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. Jane had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish, and not well enough to leave her room.

Elizabeth was glad to be taken to her immediately. Jane, who had withheld from expressing in her note how much she longed for such a visit by the fear of giving alarm or inconvenience, was delighted to see her. After breakfast was over they were joined by the sisters.  When she saw how much affection and solicitude they showed for Jane, Elizabeth was forced to like them herself.

Later, the apothecary came, and having examined his patient, said that she had caught a violent cold. He advised her to return to bed and promised her some draughts. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached acutely. Elizabeth did not quit her room for a moment; nor were the other ladies often absent. They had, in fact, nothing to do elsewhere, the gentlemen having gone out fishing with young Mr. Lucas.

When the clock struck three, Elizabeth felt that she must go, and very unwillingly said so. Miss Bingley offered her the carriage, and she only wanted a little pressing to accept it.  When Jane testified such concern in parting with her, Miss Bingley was obliged to convert the offer of the chaise to an invitation to remain at Netherfield for the present. Elizabeth most readily consented, and a servant was dispatched to Longbourn to acquaint the family with her stay and bring back a supply of clothes and fresh armbands.

* * *

 At five o'clock the two ladies retired to dress, and at half-past six Elizabeth was summoned to dinner, adorned in a fresh pair of gloves to cover her words.

The sisters, on hearing that Jane was not feeling any better, repeated three or four times how much they were grieved, how shocking it was to have a bad cold, and how excessively they disliked being ill themselves. They then thought no more of the matter. Their indifference towards Jane when she was not immediately before them restored Elizabeth to the enjoyment of all her former dislike.

Their brother was the only one of the party whom she could regard with any complacency. His anxiety for Jane was evident, and his attentions to herself most pleasing, and they prevented her from feeling herself so much an intruder as she believed she was considered by the others. Miss Bingley was engrossed by Mr. Darcy, her sister scarcely less so.  As for Mr. Hurst, by whom Elizabeth sat, he was an indolent man, who lived only to eat, drink, and play at cards.

When dinner was over, she returned directly to Jane, and Miss Bingley began abusing her as soon as she was out of the room. Her manners were pronounced to be very bad indeed, a mixture of pride and impertinence; she had no conversation, no style, no beauty.

Mrs. Hurst added, "She has nothing, in short, to recommend her. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild."

"She did, indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must she be scampering about the country, because her sister had a cold?"

"Yes, and her arm; I hope you saw her arm. She didn’t even have the decency to wear an armband when any traveller on the road could have read her words. I am absolutely certain it was intentional. She had no shame whatsoever. Did you see what her words said?”

Darcy frowned but said nothing.

"Your picture may be very exact, Louisa," said Bingley offhandedly; "but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss Elizabeth Bennet looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her arm quite escaped my notice."

"You observed it, Mr. Darcy, I am sure," said Miss Bingley; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see your sister make such an exhibition."

"Certainly not," admitted Mr. Darcy.

"To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone! What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum."

"It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing," remarked Bingley.

"I am afraid, Mr. Darcy," observed Miss Bingley in a half whisper, "that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes."

"Not at all," he replied; "they were brightened by the exercise."

A short pause followed this speech before Mrs. Hurst added: "I have an excessive regard for Miss Jane Bennet, she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled. But with such a father and mother, and such low connections, I am afraid there is no chance of it."

"I think I have heard you say that their uncle is an attorney in Meryton." Miss Bingley looked towards her Mrs. Hurst.

"Yes; and they have another, who lives somewhere near Cheapside.” added her sister, and they both laughed heartily.

"If they had uncles enough to fill all Cheapside," cried Bingley, "it would not make them one jot less agreeable."

"But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world," replied Darcy. “Though, I suppose their soulbonded would not care  much about their relations.”

The sisters continued to indulge their mirth for some time at the expense of their dear friend's vulgar relations.

* * *

 Jane was still very poorly that evening, and Elizabeth would not quit her until late when she had the comfort of seeing her sleep.  On entering the drawing-room she found the whole party at the card table and was immediately invited to join them, but suspecting them to be playing high she declined. Making her sister the excuse, she said she would amuse herself for the short time she could stay below with a book.

Mr. Hurst looked at her with astonishment.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" said he; "that is rather singular."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet," said Miss Bingley condescendingly, "despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," laughed Elizabeth; "I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things."

"In nursing your sister I am sure you have pleasure," said Bingley; "and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well."

Elizabeth thanked him and then walked towards the table where a few books were lying.

"I wish my collection to offer for your benefit and my own credit, but I am an idle fellow, and you’ll have to make do with those that Darcy has left lying about."

Elizabeth assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with those in the room as there were several she had not yet had the opportunity to read. She was admittedly surprised to find that Mr. Darcy was so great a reader to bring books when his host could not provide them.

"What a delightful library you must have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy." Miss Bingley turned to Mr. Darcy, “you have added so much to it yourself! You are always buying books."

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these." He replied.

"Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Charles, when you build your house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Pemberley."

Mr. Bingley smiled indulgently at his sister.

"But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighbourhood, and take Pemberley for a kind of model.” She continued, “There is not a finer county in England than Derbyshire."

"With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if Darcy will sell it." Bingley looked at his friend with a grin.

"I am talking of possibilities, Charles." Miss Bingley cried, "Why must you jest when I am speaking in earnestness."

"Upon my word, Caroline, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation."

"I believe neither option would suit my purposes," interjected Darcy before the conversation had a chance to continue. 

Elizabeth was so much caught with what passed, as to leave her very little attention for her book. She soon found herself drawn near the card-table, and stationed herself between Mr. Bingley and his eldest sister, to observe the game.

"Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring?" said Miss Bingley; "will she be as tall as I am?"

"I think she will. She is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, or rather taller."

"How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! And so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite."

"It is amazing to me," said Bingley, "how young ladies can have the patience to be so very accomplished as they all are."

"All young ladies accomplished! My dear Charles, what do you mean?"

"Yes, all of them, I think. They all paint tables, cover screens, and embroider armbands. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments," said Darcy, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserves it no otherwise than embroidering and armband or covering a screen. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished."

"Nor I, I am sure," agreed Miss Bingley.

"Then," observed Elizabeth, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman."

"Certainly," cried his faithful assistant, "no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word. Besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved."

Darcy looked directly at Elizabeth, "She must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading."

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing any at all."

"Are you so severe upon your own sex as to deny them the approval and acknowledgement of their accomplishment?" he asked.

"I never saw such a woman. I never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe united." Elizabeth smiled, “and what comparably do men need to do show approval for their peers? Offer the opportunity to go fishing?”

He did not reply.

“Well, we certainly had a fine time fishing today!” Mr. Bingley allowed once the silence had become tense, “but I don’t think it had as much to do with the offer of sport as it did with the topic of conversation.”

Mr. Hurst called them all to order before Elizabeth could inquire what exactly the gentlemen had been discussing during their fishing trip. He had bitter complaints towards their inattention to the card game. As all conversation was thereby at an end, Elizabeth soon afterwards left the room.

"Elizabeth Bennet," said Miss Bingley, when the door was closed on her, "is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds."

Elizabeth joined them again only to say that her sister was worse and that Mr. Jones should be sent for early in the morning if Jane were not decidedly better. Bingley was quite uncomfortable at the thought of either sister being discomfited; his sisters declared that they were miserable to hear that Jane was still ill. They solved their despair, however, with duets after supper. Bingley could find no better relief for his feelings than by giving his housekeeper directions that every attention might be paid to the sick lady and her sister.


End file.
